The technical field of this invention is heating elements and, in particular, apparatus for heating hands during repetitive manual operations, such as keystroke execution of word processing equipment and the like.
The hands and fingers of typists are typically subjected to both cold air and repetitive stresses as the result of keystroke execution during word processing. Typists oft complain about coldness in their fingers and the associated subjective feeling of stiffness. This stiffness can become so acute as to impair the efficiency of typing.
In addition, there are many clinically recognized syndromes and/or injuries which appear to be exacerbated by exposure to cold air. For example, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome ("CTS") is a well-known illness which can affect typists. This syndrome is associated with inflammation of one or more different tendons in the hand. When a typist suffering from CTS works in a cold environment, the pain associated with this syndrome is often aggravated. The lower temperature of the hands appears to reduce the circulatory support for tendons so that tendon inflammation becomes more pronounced and may also become chronic.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide relief to typists and others who engage in repetitive manual operations involving keyboards and the like by reducing stiffness and/or stress syndromes associated with a cold working environment. An apparatus which could provide warmth to a typist's hands without interfering with the manual keystroke operations would satisfy a long-felt need in the art.